Todo nos alcanza
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Elsa huyó de todo. Solo es capaz de regresar cuando sabe que su hermana está sufriendo


Hola, perdón por la demora, pero he tenido mis finales y la escuela me dio una buena golpiza.

Este es un One-shot, y agradezco su atención.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo I. Todo nos alcanza.

Elsa estaba saliendo del aeropuerto, y por increíble que le pareciera seguía esperando ser recibida por alguien, por quien sea, esperaba que tan siquiera alguien se alegrará que regresara a su tierra natal. Sin embargo las cosas no eran así, se tuvo que pasar el sabor amargo de la decepción y caminar viendo como la mayoría de las personas con las que compartió viaje eran abrazados o por lo menos eran recibidos por palabras amables, ella camino como si los pies no le pesarán, como si no tuviera ganas de romper a llorar, como si ella misma se creyera la mentira de que no le dolía nada.

Tomo el primer taxi que vio fuera del aeropuerto y solo dio un par de indicaciones para que avanzara el chofer, agradeció y maldijo en la misma medida el conductor que le tocó, no tenía música, y no trataba de hacerle plática, probablemente solo estaba esperando el último cliente del día para irse a descansar, y pensó en que todos tenían sus propios problemas.

Solo por inercia saco su celular, vio lo que le hizo regresar.

En las llamadas realizadas solo había una entrante.

Una mujer muy preocupada le llamo para saber si ella era capaz de hacer algo.

Por la ventana del automóvil veía como la cuidad en la que creció había cambiado tanto, aunque debía admitir que seguía teniendo esa "magia" que lo hacía parecer un reino de cuento, pero ya no era de esa manera pues tener su propio aeropuerto solo era un signo de la globalización, rascacielos abundaban en la urbe que ahora era Arendelle, en un semáforo que el taxi se detuvo vio algo que le pareció por demás increíble, en letras de oro escrito el nombre de su hermana, "Corp. Anna Arendelle", personas entraban y salían con bastante rapidez, algunas se notaba su alto estatus social, otras tantas se podía apreciar que eran humildes, sin duda alguna una cachetada con guante blanco a sus padres, por si fuera poco a unas calles un edificio más deteriorado con solo unas cuantas personas entrando y saliendo el edificio del que tanto se jactó su padre.

Rápidamente el automóvil avanzó por la ciudad a la zona residencial, las mansiones solo eran un gran forma de demostrar lo vacía que puede ser la vida de las personas, tratando de llenar huecos con el consumismo desenfrenado.

Pasó por el lugar en el que creció.

\- Deténgase por favor.

El conductor se detuvo y Elsa pago por el viaje saliendo del automóvil. Por un momento pensó en pasar a tocar, saludar si acaso.

Pero ello murió casi de inmediato, ella se había ido, y no estaba ni remotamente lista para poder ver la decepción en el rostro de sus padres.

Aún recordaba las llamadas de su padre gritándole e insultando su manera de actuar. Sin embargo cuando lo hizo sabía cómo era que iban a reaccionar, durante toda su niñez siempre hizo de todo para ganar la aprobación de esos a los que llamaba padres, y ellos le exigían solo la perfección, en cierta medida envidiaba a Anna, a ella nunca le habían exigido nada, ella podía pasar la tarde jugando y ellos no le decían nada, cuando adolescente vio al igual que Anna la clase de personas eran sus padres, ella no era nadie para juzgarlos, sin embargo era difícil no hacerlo. Casados solo por las apariencias, no sabía si en algún momento se habían amado siquiera, cada uno tenía su vida muy aparte de esa casa, su padre tenía otra mujer con la que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, y su madre prefería la vida de Casanova, llevando a sus sábanas a mujer tras mujer podía, claro que siempre siendo discretos, y siendo sincera consigo misma, los odiaba por ello, no tanto por ella, sino en cómo afectó a su hermana.

Recordó sin poder evitarlo, esos rumores que corrían por el colegio al que asistía, los rumores que llevaban el nombre de su hermana con ellos, ella al principio no les tomaba importancia, "son solo rumores", sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo empezó a preguntase que tanto de ellos era verdad, sus compañeras se jactaban de llevar a la cama a la que en ese entonces solo era una pre-adolescente, las veía decir su nombre mientras con sus manos simulaban su cuerpo, mientras que reían decían como la pobre niña se daba a cualquier mujer que le dijera que la amaba, que incluso una de las profesoras ya había tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella. Ese día lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior, como de costumbre el chofer de su padre las llevo, Anna se despidió de ella con una gran sonrisa y la vio caminar hacia su propio salón, ella estaba apunto de salir de la secundaria, por lo que su salón quedaba lejos del de ella que acababa de entrar, se escondió en una jardinera y durante un par de horas estuvo viendo únicamente al salón de su hermana, fue justo después del receso que la vio salir de su salón, por un momento pensó que solo iría al tocador, sin embargo vio como una de las profesoras la interceptada y después de lo que fue una breve plática, la guió al estacionamiento de la escuela, Elsa al igual que ellas se escabulló lo mejor que pudo para no ser vista, vio a la maestra subir a Anna a su auto y como se abalanzó contra de ella, la vio subir la falda de su hermana y como sus manos profanaban el cuerpo de su hermana, como los cuerpos chocaban con pasión como las caricias eran rudas, como los besos eran feroces, como los gemidos morían en sus labios, Elsa comenzó a llorar viendo como Anna hacia eso creyendo que lo hacía para escuchar un falso te amó. Cuando entro a la recámara de Anna la vio leyendo un libro recostada en su cama.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Claro ¿qué pasa?

\- Anna, te vi hoy.

\- Vivimos juntas, creo que es obvio que nos vamos a ver.

\- Anna, es en serio. - Elsa no dudó en dejar ver su desesperación. - Te vi con la maestra Jane.

\- Ohhh...

\- Anna, no hace falta que hagas eso para que te digan que te aman, yo te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón.

\- Elsa yo también te amo mucho, más de lo qué crees, pero creo que estas confundida.

\- ¿que?

\- Yo no hago eso para que me digan que me aman, solo es pasar un rato con ellas, sin compromiso.

Elsa se permitió estar unos segundos en shock. - ¡¿Por que si quieres eso, no te consigues una novia!?

\- ¿Para que?

\- ¡Para no estar jugando con las personas, no es correcto!

\- Nadie sale afectado.

\- ¿Y que vas hacer cuando tengas una pareja?

\- Hay Elsa, mujer casada no es mujer atada, mucho menos de novia.

Con el pasar de los años, vio como los rumores dejaban de ser relevantes, siendo solo algo que se sabía, quería creer que lo que le dijo Anna esa tarde era verdad, sin embargo más de una vez la verdad le dio una bofetada, veía a mujeres llorar por su hermana, veía como se culpaban por no ser amadas, y como siempre Anna contestaba igual, "Ella sabía que no quiero nada serio, ella se lo busco", algunas se acercaban a ella con el corazón en la mano preguntando si en casa Anna hablaba de ellas, Elsa no podía romperles el corazón, y solo les decía que no hablan de ello.

No las podía culpar, Anna era especial, su sonrisa, su risa te hacía olvidar todos tus problemas, te hacía creer que había un Dios, pues ella solo podía ser obra de el, siempre haciendo reír a los demás, ayudando cada que podía, nunca dudando en tender la mano para apoyar a quien lo necesita. No podía culparlas por caer en sus encantos, en sus ojos tan bondadosos que no podías creerlos capaz de ello, no podía hacerlo, pues ella misma había caído, había caído en sus manos, sin siquiera poder hacer algo para evitarlo, fue como si de un día para otro se diera cuenta de ello, y se hubiera quedado indefensa en su presencia, le dolía ver como ella no podía disfrutar aquello que tenía tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de ella.

Sin embargo no resistió ver aquello, estaba apunto de terminar su carrera en administración en empresas, era su último año cuando Anna estaba en su segundo año, pero había algo diferente, mejor dicho alguien diferente, Anna comenzó a cambiar, comenzó una relación, por dentro quería sentirse bien por ella, sin embargo no le era posible, no podía verla feliz por alguien que no era ella, no podía dejar de sentir como era alejada de ella, no le era posible sentirse bien por ella mientras amaba a alguien que no era ella. Así que huyó, huyó de esos sentimientos, huyó sin importarle que el año siguiente ella debería asumir el cargo de la empresa de su padre, huyó de lo que sentía, de verla feliz, de no poder tenerla como ella quisiera.

Durante dos años pudo sobrevivir con sus ahorros, había huido a un pueblo en Escocia, no era un pueblo grande, pero lo suficiente para poder pasar desapercibida, rentaba una casa en las faldas de la montaña, pero justo cuando estaba comenzando el tercer año, una notificación de su banco le dió la noticia que sus ahorros habían llegado a ceros, no podía regresar a su casa, sin embargo al día siguiente, recibió una trajera con una nueva cuenta de banco, pensó que sus padres seguramente se habían enterado de su situación y la estarían ayudando, cada mes recibía lo suficiente para vivir sin ninguna carencia, sin embargo nunca recibía nada más que dinero.

Avanzó por las calles, el frío le hacía ver que el invierno se acercaba, su época favorita. Era la época donde podía jugar con Anna todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Llego a su destino, la mansión era muy bonita a la vista, el color blanco con acabados azules, le hizo pensar que Anna la tenía presente siendo el azul su color favorito, al tocar el timbre de la casa durante más de media hora, y que nadie abriera la puerta le hizo desesperar.

Pero recordo que su hermana era algo despistada, por lo que era común que olvidará sus llaves, así que siempre guardaba una llave de repuesto en el marco de la puerta. Con sus dedos rozo el marco y cuando sintió el metal, abrió la puerta.

Apenas entro, su estómago casi le devuelve lo poco que había comido antes del viaje. Decir que la casa estaba en un estado deplorable sería darle un cumplido. El olor a cigarro era tal que llegaba a ser nauseabundo, el aire parecía estar cargado de alcohol.

Avanzó por la casa, vio en el piso rostro de vidrios, algunos de botellas rotas, otros tantos de marcos para fotografías e incluso un par de teléfonos celulares.

Al ir avanzando, dió con lo que creyó en mejores días fue un baño. El lavabo estaba partido a la mitad, el espejo estaba estrellado y justo enmedio estaba una mancha de sangre, apenas volteo a un lado quiso no haberlo hecho, pues podía ver el vómito cubriendo casi por completo la porcelana de este.

Salió lo más rápido posible de el, y supuso que lo peor había pasado, por mala fortuna, no era así, el cuerpo de su hermana estaba tendido sobre de la cama, a un lado de la cama había vómito cubriendo el piso, lo peor fue ver que ya había sangre en el, ver como de la nariz de su hermana salía sangre, y sobre de su buró había un espejo con un polvo blanco sobre de él.

\- Anna, ya traje la botella que me pediste, también te traje una hamburguesa, necesitas comer algo.

Elsa volteo su rostro para ver a un joven no más de quince años cargando dos bolsas de plástico, por su ropa pudo ver qué era alguien de escasos recursos. Y al verla pudo ver cómo su rostro se iluminaba.

\- Usted debe ser Elsa.

Elsa asintió, no pudiendo decir nada por el shock causado por el estado de su hermana.

\- Gracias a Dios, me pidió que le trajera la botella, pero por favor, le suplico le haga comer algo.

Elsa recibió las cosas, y vio al joven retirarse.

Movió a Anna buscando despertarla.

Apenas abrió los ojos, la vio taparse la vista y darle la espalda.

\- Carajo, ¿Quien te llamo?

\- Fue Rapunzel, la de ti despacho, está muy preocupada por ti.

\- No pedí su jodida preocupación, porque no pueden dejarme sola.

Elsa podía sentir el dolor de Anna como si fuera propio, seguramente porque estaba acostumbrada a el, al corazón roto.

Elsa se acostó junto a ella, la abrazo tanto que podía sentir se calor, ese calor que hacía tanto no sentía, ese calor del que huía.

Cuando dejó de escuchar el llanto de Anna se levantó y acomodo la casa lo mejor que podía.

En su acción encontró unos cuantos papeles de un banco, y fue solo casualidad que vio como la cuenta que siempre pensó fueron sus padres, había sido en realidad Anna. Su corazón dió un gran brinco al ver esos papeles, que solo hacían verle cuanto había hecho Anna por ella.

\- Merida se dió cuenta de esa cuenta de banco.

Elsa volteo la mirada hacia Anna, en su mano tenía la botella de Whisky que el joven había traído.

\- Pensó que la estaba engañado.

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste que era yo?

Anna soltó una carcajada seca. - ¿Para que?, Algún día debía pagar todo lo que hice, y ella fue mi karma.

\- Anna, ella te ama... - las palabras eran tan dolorosas.

\- Ella buscaba una excusa. - Elsa vio como se sentaba y su rostro caía entre sus piernas. - Me estaba engañando, tenía un novio, un niño bonito de Estados Unidos.

Elsa se sentó junto a ella, solo que era diferente, no podía sentir el mismo dolor que cuando llegó, era muy diferente.

Anna se acurrucó en contra de ella.

\- No sabes cuánto te extrañe.

\- Yo también te extrañe mucho.

\- Te amo Elsa.

Y por alguna razón, era como ese te amo dicho hace tantos años atrás, y era como si en ese tiempo no hubiera escuchado lo que debía.

\- Yo también te amo.

Y Elsa se dejó alcanzar.


End file.
